Shattered Allegiances
This was written by Lady Mipha. Blurb Author's Note I don't know why I'm adding a blurb. Oh well. The show must go on!!! Now for the blurb. In the short time since the four Clans left the lake because of the Great Disaster, ThunderClan has changed. How will shy ThunderClan apprentice Shypaw and outgoing ShadowClan apprentice Leapingpaw change ThunderClan back to the Clan it used to be, with assistance from ThunderClan's oldest slaves? Maps Unnamed.jpg|Cat View Humanview.jpg|Human View Allegiances ThunderClan ShadowClan *Shadecrazy is often hyper and says random gibberish such as "Ddjfaewiohjfiodjfaio unieo fjiod jfaiojf ioe jf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hehehe... LOL. WindClan RiverClan Prologue Many long years ago, there was a cat named Darktail. He was a strong cat. A mean cat. A fierce cat. Darktail had been told many times over "Do not trust the Clans. Do not like Clan cats. Hate the Clans over all else. Especially WindClan. Especially a cat whose name's prefix is One." Darktail had survived all these years, in the wild with his band of rogues. One day, he started a terrible battle. For many long days and nights Darktail's Kin and the Clans fought, until Darktail overpowered WindClan's leader, his father Onestar. Until he shattered ThunderClan's core. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Both died because of him. Both died in front of their kits. Both died in agony. Darktail's mantra was his mother's words. But what if I '''changed' the Clans?'' he thought. What if I turn, at least one, into my own image? So he swore an oath of loyalty to the warrior code. So he trained as an apprentice. So he rose up the ranks until he became deputy. So he killed his own leader, six times over. So he gained his leader name, Darkstar. And he raised ThunderClan into the Clan it is today, a Clan of slaves and masters. His rogue friends died in worthless battles started on Darkstar's own behalf. But their legacies still live on. And so do mine. Because I still live, still walk across the earth, still feel the warmth of greenleaf and the chills of leaf-bare. Because I am Darkstar. Chapter One "No, no, no!" Hiddenviper yowled. "Shypaw, what are you, a - a puny Twoleg who runs at the slightest breeze?" Shypaw recoiled. "I - I'm s-sorry, H-Hiddenv-viper." "Don't forget again, or I'll have you demoted to slave for a few days!" Hiddenviper screamed. "DON'T FORGET TO UNSHEATHE YOUR CLAWS!!! A TRUE THUNDERCLAN WARRIOR NEEDS TO LEARN TRUE SKILLS, AND YOU CAN'T DO THAT WITH SHEATHED CLAWS, YOU LITTLE WEAKLING!" "Eep!" Shypaw squeaked. "NOW GET MOVING, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A CAT!" Hiddenviper screamed, swiping at Shypaw with her claws. "C-can I go to the m-medicine c-cat to - to g-get m-my w-wounds t-t-treated f-first?" Shypaw asked, half-whispering. "NO!!!!!" Hiddenviper bellowed. "PROVE TO ME THAT YOU. ARE. TRUE THUNDERCLAN! SHOW ME THAT YOU ARE STRONG!!!!!!!!!!" Shypaw closed her eyes and dabbed at the cut above her eye with her paw. Eeep! she thought. I - I can't beat '''Viciouspaw' in training without my eye!'' She took a deep breath. ''Alright, Shypaw. You can do this. Remember Fangblood's one-eyed training. I have one eye, two ears, four paws, one nose, and my whiskers to work with. You can do this, Shypaw. ''She could hear the wind on her right side pushing against Viciouspaw. The ground made a scraping sound as Viciouspaw's claws pushed off. Shypaw tensed her muscled as she heard Viciouspaw get closer and closer, and then she fell onto the ground and rolled to the side. Viciouspaw's eyes followed her in surprise, and before he could adjust his descent back to her, he crashed into the ground face-first. Shypaw narrowed her eyes. She ran towards Viciouspaw, slicing his side. Viciouspaw raised his paw into the air, prepared to rip off the other side of Shypaw's face. But the passing wind from his paw brushed Shypaw's whiskers. She ducked as Viciouspaw's claws whistled through the space she had been in moments before, and then bit Viciouspaw's leg. "Alright, that's enough!" Shypaw let go of Viciouspaw's leg and raised her head, blood still dripping off of her eye. Viciouspaw scrambled to his paws, trying to look dignified. "Hiddenviper, Bloodsun, how could you let them train like this?" Violetshine fussed. "I swear, ThunderClan is getting more and more ruthless each day. Shypaw, you're coming to the medicine den with me. Viciouspaw, you too. I'll treat you after I deal with Shypaw!" She walked off, muttering, "Wow, the ideas that Darkstar is coming up with lately! I'll bet he's gone cuckoo in the head, yeesh!" Chapter Two "